Natalie Tennyson
Natalie Tennyson is the wife of Frank Tennyson, Ben's aunt, and the mother of Gwen. It is evident that she does not like Verdona, by their facial expressions and reactions towards each other. Appearance Natalie bears a resemblance to her daughter, Gwen. They both have red hair, similar face and physique. Natalie has dark blue eyes, black eyebrows, thick eyelashes and bags under her eyes. She has her mid-length hair combed back. She wears a white blouse with a green vest and a dark grey skirt with high-heeled shoes of the same color. She has golden earrings and a necklace with a golden buckle. Personality Although she does love Frank, Natalie doesn't seem to be particularly fond of his side of the family, as she's been known to complain that they aren't as "formal" as her side of the family. She was also seen to have disagreements with Verdona, making glares at each other at every given opportunity. She disapproves Ben transforming into aliens in her house. History Alien Force When Verdona wanted to take Gwen to Anodyne, but needed her parents confirmation, Natalie replied she at least wanted Gwen to take on her side of the family while exchanging dirty looks with Verdona, but would let her go to Anodyne. While Verdona said that she would be coming back now and then to visit the family, Natalie sarcastically responds by saying, "Oh joy." 1 Ultimate Alien Natalie returns in Girl Trouble. Gwen talked to her about Sunny, and later Gwen told her about Sunny being an Anodite and she tried to stop Sunny from seeing Antonio. In It's Not Easy Being Gwen, Natalie asked Gwen to write the rest of the invitations for a family reunion, and invited Ben and Kevin over for dinner. In The Eggman Cometh, she calls in Ben and the others to investigate after a winged reptile damaged her kitchen. She shows disapproval when Ben transforms into Clockwork, reminding him that he had promised not to do that in her home. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force * What Are Little Girls Made Of? (first appearance) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * Girl Trouble (first re-appearance) * It's Not Easy Being Gwen * The Eggman Cometh Trivia * Natalie was originally intended to be named Lily in the original series.23 * Natalie disapproves Gwen and Kevin dating, saying she thinks Gwen can do better. Screenshots What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (1272).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (1200).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (1199).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (894).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (895).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (896).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (893).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (892).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (891).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (888).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (889).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (890).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (887).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (828).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (732).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (729).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (730).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (731).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (728).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (727).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (726).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (723).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (724).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (725).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (722).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (1238).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (1237).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (1242).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (1241).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (1240).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (1239).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (1227).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (1226).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (1225).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (496).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (498).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (497).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (615).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (614).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (613).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (612).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (574).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (573).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (571).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (570).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (581).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (580).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (579).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (575).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (886).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (872).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (860).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (859).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (858).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (721).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (720).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (704).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (703).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (702).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (701).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (700).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (651).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (650).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (649).png What Are Little Girls Made Of 4600001 (646).png Category:Mothers Category:Red Hair Category:Anodite Category:Racist Category:Americans Category:Driver Category:Secret Keeper Category:Woman Category:Ben 10 Universe Category:Tennyson Family Category:Humans Category:Married Category:Muggles Category:Female Category:Screenshots